1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-implemented method of automated vessel detection in medical images, such as computed tomography angiography (CTA) images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a radiocontrast medical imaging setting, a patient is administered a contrast agent to increase the radiodensity of some lumen in the body. In a reconstruction of angiographic X-ray projections, the vessel tree will therefore have a density similar to that of bony tissue. As such, when displaying only high intensity voxels of the volume, the radiologist is presented with an image containing only the vessel tree and bone. As bone might visually obstruct certain parts of the vessel tree, a significant speed-up of the diagnosis can be achieved by removing the skeletal structures from the view. This task can be broken up in a segmentation, and a classification task. During segmentation, the image data is broken up into regions that contain image elements likely to be of the same type (i.e. bone or vessel). Based on some quantitative or qualitative features of the regions, a classification scheme or user then determines if a particular region should be considered osseous or vascular tissue.
Bone removal algorithms do not allow to detect the vessel structure in a perfect way. There are always some fragments that need to be cleaned up.